herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Myles Bots
The Myles Bots are a group of high school students (also faculty in Angelshy’s case) who also operate as protectors and are willing to try trusting each other in order to stop Black Mamba and save morale. Members * Genie - A mole for the villain world and a benevolent genie willing to commit brave acts for the sake of his allies. * Zachary Delightful - A librarian, office worker and Mythic Malts employee in Linden City High, the group’s former benefactor prior to the events of “It’s a Trap” and the team’s newly-christened mascot. In the course of the July Arc, he becomes a Myles Bot after being akumatized with aid from Son of Scar after a genetic attempt on murder orchestrated by Drill Finger. * Ducky - The late Bunny’s best friend and Bo Peep’s co-partner. * Mysterio - A member of the group who was usually portrayed as an antagonist and a fraud revealed superhero with illusions to try and deceive the antagonists. * Fluttershy-Angel - A former caretaker turned renegade that suffered the events of the skit “She Talks To Angel” that causes her to switch bodies with Angel and is transported to the past events before she can change back. * Eleven - A psychic who kills antagonists and attackers in order to protect her loved ones and her town. * Slapback - A pessimistic student turned arrogant superhero who fell victim to Akumageddon after facing off against Drake Starling and was granted duplicating abilities, size reduction and strength enhancement. Allies and Auxiliary Members Auxiliary * Kayla Kassady/Felicity/Yellow Ranger I/Ratcatcher - The niece of Cletus Kassady, Zachary’s former wife and an auxiliary member of the group alongside Hagen James. * Angel Bunny - Fluttershy’s best friend and an auxiliary member of the group. * Randy Jackson - A future rock star, genius inventor for the United States government and an auxiliary member of the group. * Hagen James - A best friend of Zachary, the surprise son of Drill Finger and an auxiliary member of the group alongside Kayla Kassady. * Bubbles Utonium - Zachary’s biological mother, one of the primary pawns of the Grizzly Empire and a competitor in Birthday Game: All Stars. * Nick Persons - A pawn in the villains’ endgames, a bachelor and drug dealer turned government agent and successor of the delusional Ice Cream Vendor and an auxiliary member of the group alongside his partner Randy. * Carrie Courageous (née White)/Rescue - An alumni of Linden City High, Zachary’s school aide turned secretary and an auxiliary member of the group as well as a determinant Birthday Game All Stars contestant. Allies * Revengers ** Oyster - A dimensional traveler and a pawn in Mina and Sanjay’s plans. ** Adorabat - A dimensional traveler, a pawn in Mina and Sanjay’s plans and a former sheriff of Pure Heart Valley before abandoning it. ** Sprig Planter - A dimensional traveler, a pawn in Mina and Sanjay’s plans and a Summertime Debuts character who had a hand in the fall of Linden City before becoming part of the Revengers. Enemies * Black Mamba - First Arch-Enemy * The Mark - Former Allies turned Enemies * 90’s Adventure Bear Category:Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures Heroes Category:Duo-Franchise Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Athletic Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Transformed Category:Genius Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Category:Bond Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teams Category:Deceased Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Life saver Category:False Protagonist Category:False Antagonist Category:Space Pirates